User talk:DemonisAOH
How come my profile doesnt say im an admin/cratUser:MinxelfinforeverI Love Boulderon|User talk:Minxelfinforever 21:38, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh im good I dont feel like bothering them with a minor problem. Yours doesnt say crat either J.U.S.T. T.O. L.E.T. Y.O.U. K.N.O.W. I made a wikeh. http://thestriker.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity [[User:Striker826|'Strik']][[User Talk:Striker826|'er']][[User blog:Striker826|'826']] 23:24, August 18, 2011 (UTC) The name thing.. Hey would Rayne, and RayneHaos's names happen to do anything with this ? Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 21:38, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ... Thanks... SagitariusFTW97 14:30, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ummm, please... Umm , AOH , you probably find me ridiculously STUPIDLY Stupid for asking you this but do you think you could make me a Demonis Subterra Lythirus , if not , I don't mind , I just thought I'd ask , Have a wonderful day , you have my full respects, -Charles Stanley Abbott By the Power of Earth and Light we shall win ! 18:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, where can I find the Moria Alina chapters again? And, want to read my nue story? Ah AOH, Airzel-of-Pyrus is vandalizing the wiki, mainly your pages. (Shade) Can I have my admin right back, so I can watch overt he wiki, while everyone's away ? My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 00:21, October 24, 2011 (UTC) btw, AOP is AR. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 00:22, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ok genius Ok , first of all , I did beat you , you just used you "Super-Emo Powers" to "rip out my Bakugans heart" because you couldn't stand to lose. I have tried to be nice to you , I'll admit aswell that I joked around with you , but you found it annoying , so I stopped. Eventually.I didn't give out my exact global placement either , there are about 1,453,000 more people in Basse-Normandie. Also, I didn't technically give out my full name , as I have three middle names. I realise that I'll most likely get a perma-ban for saying this but you have driven me too it. You are not a King , you are a shameful , horrible , bitter person , who hides behind a mask of hatrid and digust. I detest you , I can say without a shadow of a doubt that you are the most VILE and CRUEL thing I have ever had the misfortune to cross. -I wish you a bad day -Charles Stanley Abbott By the power of earth and light we shall win! 11:54, October 28, 2011 (UTC) OK , I wasn't nice , I wanted to apologise , but you don't seem to want to talk to me , and so thats that. I ask only to talk to you , I know you have a temper and I shouldn't have tested it like I did. I have made this third account , not to avoid a block , as I expected to be unblocked three days after my block on Bakugan Wikia which is what it said. But seriously , I have no beef with you anymore. I made this account to start afresh , not to cause any pain or grief or anything else. Please try to understand me. If you don't I'll understand but at least I left knowing that I have no regrets. Thats all I have to say, Charlie. Airzel. In response to your auto-message on my talk page, yes you can help with something. Or at least read/listen. I don't know "your game" and the rules of the clan/demonis so I had no clue that you would block me for saying that blog comment. There wasn't anything about a game in the policies I read when I joined, so I didn't think that could get me blocked. I thought it was just role play joking. I apologize if I offended you accidentally. I hope that we can make amends and not continue on this path. Note: I'm not doing this to get unblocked. I'll wait one day and not whine like said before. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 03:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) One Quick question! Aye yo AOH, I was thinkin' exactly HOW crazy will *insert name here* be? In your in interpretation? just askin'. Don't wanna spoil anything too soon. Iff'in ya catch my drift. ookie dokey. ...Oh YEAH! ONE MO' THING! ----> Sketchey 19:18, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay,Okay Don't blame me alright? Im still gettin' the hang of all of this. ANYWHO! I started coloring so expect to see someone on Monday...If I can kick myself in the behind and get around to it. Sketchey 19:01, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hau~! Wow, that's really cool. I bet the Habsburgs wished that was discovered sooner (because of "inbreeding" within the family, I think they had hemophilia rampant. At least they had massive underbites). I miss you, and I love you too~! Don't forget, you are never alone ^_^ --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 00:13, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hau~ ^_^ --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 19:47, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Marchitar; my adaptation of your rant. I credited it to you, too, although I changed parts of it. (I've highlighted in red my favorite parts of this section of the rant. Oh, yes, there's more.) “Oh, right. There’s an idea that people are naturally good. Where did that person LIVE?! Nobody is naturally good; some people may have a natural disposition to be kinder than others, but I firmly believe that it just isn’t possible to be born ‘good’. I mean, if people were inherently good, then why would we have natural urges to disobey instructions? Why would there be natural bias? There would be no reason for children to learn that ‘sharing is caring,’ to ‘do unto others as you would want other to do to you,’ and other such rules. But, since we need to be taught those rules, it would not be outlandish to state that people are not born good. Also, why would children have a natural urge to fight others? If we were naturally good, then the world would be in peace. “As Corbin said, people are evil. We are an evil species. No matter what we do, whatever we try to do to convince ourselves otherwise, we are no better than animals or beasts. We say that we humans are the dominant species, but in actuality, animals are probably even more civilized than we are. We say that we are superior because we have better technology, architecture, we have domesticated animals, and we are able to pass down knowledge in the forms of verbal communication and literary works. But when we think about it, humans have only lived so long. Other species have lived on this Earth far longer than we have, yet they have survived without all of these so-called superior qualities, and they will probably survive longer than humans ever will. Humans need to continue developing better technology to keep itself alive. We are so primitive, we are practically destroying our own species. As long as humans are alive, there will always be wars, over territory, over supplies, over this so called ‘justice’ that only brings more injustices into innocent peoples’ lives. As long as there are opinions, man will continue to kill; his enemies, his friends, his brothers, his wife, his children. From the dawn of time, humans have been fighting for pleasure and for more glory, and there is an inherited desire for power that leads to endless circles of strife. Most animals fight only for necessities, for food. Would it not be appropriate to say that humans are even lower than animals, even less civilized? “That brings me to the topic of morals and justice. I do not believe in such things. Morals are just a way to brainwash people into joining society. Yes, it can be used to maintain peace and order, but those same morals can lead to egotistical senses of justice, which leads to strife. People commit atrocities to end atrocities; in the end, all the world got out of it was twice the amount of atrocities necessary, when there were other methods of achieving the same, if not better, result. People say that ‘justice must be served,’ or ‘there must be justice’. What is justice? Under what circumstances does this ‘justice’ become injustice? Are you a consequentialist, who believes that all that matters is the end result, which must provide the most overall good? Then, that might create ‘minor’ injustices for others, who suffer, but whose suffering is ignored because the most overall good was produced. Morals and justice can also be so easily molded to fit for those who exercise control, or can regulate what ‘justice’ is. Also, my issue with morals was stated before. If your morals state, ‘don’t kill people’ or ‘save the most amount of lives,’ what if there is a terminal patient, or there is a person in a great state of pain, and will not survive? Your morals state that you should let them live, but by extending their lives, you are prolonging their pain; in that case, what should your moral compass do? See, morality can be so easily swayed by different situations, and so you can’t always just pick one and stick with it forever and ever. People always think that they’re in fantasia, and so they can do that, which leads to distorted and disproportionate views on justice and ‘proper morals’. And that’s your problem.” --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 04:47, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I"M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!! (sorta :P) Long time no chat right? I was busy with teh schools and teh mudkips. Any way...I have grand-tastic-fabulous-news fer you! And anyone else. Check mai recent blog. :D :D :D i miss you guys back in that other place. :( [[User:Sketchey|'Sk']][[User talk:Sketchey|'etc']][[User blog:Sketchey|'hey']] 21:50, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Im doing fine! As fine as fine can be yeah I know. I have missed our little crew we used to have. :( BUT! don't let any nonstalgia settle in. I have PLENTY to do now.I'll only be on this board on weekdays after school. Cuz that's when I have teh most privacy. also....WE RAN OUT OF TOILET PAPER!!!! NOW MIRICLE WILL HUNT ME DOWN AT NIGHT!!!! .....................................................I WISH RAIN WAS MY FRIEND!!!! :D [[User:Sketchey|'Sk']][[User talk:Sketchey|'etc']][[User blog:Sketchey|'hey']] 20:37, February 16, 2012 (UTC) LOLWUT You know my tastes well my friend. that song was, dare I say, Like..Like..A freshly squeezed mushtachioed''' pink elephant taking an afternoon strool after having to pay the morgage from the Koala Brothers who had no-intention-whatsoever-or interactions-to-him-the -first-place. its like that. Yessir. Indeed. I'm a proud nyan. It's time for me to display my national hertitage. Please enjoy this photo----> Oh, That's fine Yeah, I haven't been that active lately either. I have to improve my grade in honors English 1. ALSO~~! I've been working on a few Projects...involving Raining Blood! and since I want to prove I finally got the scanner working and the fact I still drwa the characters I'll show you one new item I drew up last night. It ain't finished but, I hope you like it! :) okey Dokey! Yeah, I have a lot of things I wnt to try and draw up involving Raining Blood. ( I do read the story,but my job is mostly to create images for it) I have some ideas I want to do right here... *Manga cover pages ( A character on the cover for each volume) *Raining Blood logo ( Japanese & English) *Anime spoof screenshots (A glimse on how they may look on TV!) *A possible Raining Random *Chibis Ima gonna do all of 'em.(In my own time) Don'tcha forget that. I'll try to be quick about it. Y'know about .6 pictures per day. [[User:Sketchey|'''Sk]][[User talk:Sketchey|'etc']][[User blog:Sketchey|'hey']] 14:14, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Here teh thing bub. Im not telling you. That's exactly it. I like to surprise people. So don't ask. You'll just halfta wait and see. I need to stop ending my sentences. Like that. It's. Getting. Very. Annoying. To. Type. Like. This. ……………………………………………………………………………………………………'',,,---~‘’¯’\, …………………_,,,----,…………………………………………………………………'',,,---~~‘’¯¯ . . . . . . ,/’ …………..,-~‘¯ ; ; ; ; ;’\,----,……………………………………………………….,~‘’ . . . . . . . . . . __,-~~’¯ ……,,-~‘¯; ; ; ; ;,-’¯¯¯’’ ‘¯~’\,|,………………………………………………..,-~’ . . . . . . . .,--~’’’¯¯ … ’¯¯; ; ; ; ; ;. ,/’ . . . ’~-, . ’|…………………………………………,-~-~’¯ . , . . . . ¯¯\, . . ’\, …¯¯,-~* . /’ . ‘\| . . . . . . . .’\…………………………………_,-~‘¯,/’,/’ . . . . .¯¯¯’~----,,,\,,,, .‘\, ……..¯¯--, .’\, . . . . . . ,--~-,’ ’|…………………………_,-~‘¯ ; ;;;;; | .| . . . . . . . . . . . : . .|¯’*| .| ……………-,-’¯’’|, . . .,/’ ¯¯’-/‘/………………….._,-~’¯¯; ; ;;;;;;;;;;;; ‘| .’| . . . . . . . . . .___,,--~‘~’‘| …………….| . . ’\, . . ’\,; ; ;|/’.,-~~--,,/‘¯¯’~‘¯; ; ;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ’|,’\, -,,,---~’’’¯\\‘’~’’’’¯¯,--~/‘’ ……………/’''__ ‘’’`~-,,,--~’’’¯¯ ; ; ; ; ; /’ ; ;;;;; ; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;‘\, .’~-,,-~‘’~---~’‘’’~---~~’’’¯ ………….,/‘¯’\, . .¯¯,~‘;;;;;;; ; ;/’ ; ; ; ; ; ;;;;;/ ; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;‘,--’‘¯¯’;,/’ ………..,/‘,--,-~’,,~‘’ ;/’;;;;;;;;;/‘;; ; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;’~-,_,/‘/’ …….,,~‘| /’ /’ . ,~’~-,;;;;;;;;;;;;|;; ;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ; ;,,,,,,,-----~~’’’¯ …,~‘’ ,/’/‘/ : | .,/’;;;,~‘;;;;;;;;;;;;’\,;;;;;; ; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;_,-~‘’¯¯ .,/’ ;,/;;;|’ : :|,/‘;;-~’ ¯¯¯ ;;;;;;;;;;’’\, ; ; ;;;;;;; ;,,, OBJECTION! Phoenix does not approve. ...ok? [[User:Sketchey|'Sk']][[User talk:Sketchey|'etc']][[User blog:Sketchey|'hey''']] 15:59, March 7, 2012 (UTC)